shattermefandomcom-20200213-history
Kenji Kishimoto
Kenji Kishimoto was an Omega Point member who worked undercover at Sector 45 as a soldier. Biography Early Life= Kenji never talked much about his life before his acquaintance with Castle until Restore Me. He lived with his loving mother and father, who were Japanese immigrants that only spoke broken English. The family faced racism on a normal basis, and his father bought a gun for protection. One day, his father and mother was killed by gunshot when he was seven, his father's gun used against him. He was sent to an orphanage, but ran away. He hitchhiked for a year until meeting Castle. He mentioned how he first discovered his ability to disappear and struggled to reappear for the next few days. When he was found by Castle, he was in a poor state with only a shopping cart in his possession. He was in the area of the current-day Omega Point, and Castle had taken pity on him and they stayed together ever since, forming a strong bond. |-| Shatter Me= In the first book, Kenji is introduced as being Adam Kent's friend. As Adam and Juliette were in Juliette's room, Kenji had asked to see Juliette, but Adam had gotten extremely offended and slammed the door in his face, exclaiming how Juliette was not something to just show off. Kenji treated her like this much throughout the rest of the book, as well as commenting on how attractive she was to provoke Adam. When Adam and Juliette escaped from Warner's mansion, Kenji later caught up with them at Adam's house. Adam grew very suspicious that Warner sent him since no one knew where Adam lived and Kenji's story seemed very ridiculous. Kenji claimed that he had woken up in a shack after a man carried him there when he blacked out from bullet wounds. But despite the fact, he allowed Kenji to come with them in search of a safer place to hideout. Adam showed more trust in Kenji, despite it being very reluctant, by putting James Kent into his hands when Warner and his men showed up at Adam's door because of the radiation Kenji accidentally brought back on his way to Adam's. Against Adam's warnings, Kenji had drugged James in order to keep him calm. Adam grew furious with Kenji when he realized this, and Kenji claimed it was for the best. Kenji leads the four to Omega Point, a sanctuary for those with special abilities. He revealed that he could turn invisible and this was how he knew where Adam lived; he followed Adam home, tracking the path. |-|Unravel Me= |-|Ignite Me= |-|Fracture Me= |-|Restore Me= Characteristics Personality Kenji is a very straightforward person. He tends to make everything a bit like a joke but becomes serious when necessary. He is very strong and charismatic. He is the comedian of the group since he has the capability to add a hint of humor and sarcasm in his sentences. He is also able to care for others' well being as well as his own. He is absolutely loved by the citizens of Omega Point and is greatly cared for by Castle. Appearance He is 20 years old and 5'10" with eyes as pitch-black as his hair. Juliette notes how perfect his eyebrows are and how defiant his jawline is. She admitted that he has a spectacular face, just like he had said. He looks sleek, strong, and a bit dangerous. Kenji has stated that he is about 175 pounds of muscle. Special Abilities Invisibility: Kenji has the ability to become invisible, or blend with his surroundings. When he uses his ability, his body is still physically there, but others cannot see him. He is able to project this ability and make others invisible when touching them. Later in the series, he learns to project his invisibility to make others invisible without the need of having direct contact. Relationships Juliette Ferrars Juliette and Kenji are best friends. They are there for each other during difficult times, and comfort each other when they're hurt. Numerous times, Kenji has helped Juliette through her "boy problems", and supported her when she was weak. In exchange, she listens to him. He has expressed to her how difficult it is to joke around and lighten the mood even when he himself feels down. Aaron Warner Although they never got along in the first three books, Kenji being more of an annoying fly than a human being to Warner, they befriend each other in Restore Me when Warner is under the influence of his pills. They spend two hours talking about Juliette to Warner's own feelings with Kenji providing him advice on what to do. Before then, they seemed to have a dislike for each other, despite Juliette's effort to make them, hang out. In Defy Me, he gives awesome advice about Warner wanting to propose to Juliette, but Warner ignores him. Kenji always has something witty ready to say to Warner to lighten any mood. Adam Kent Adam seemed to be a friend to Kenji in Shatter Me, but their relationship deteriorates from Unravel Me and Ignite Me. Kenji repeatedly has to protect and defend Juliette against Adam's jealous tendencies, ranging from rude remarks to insults to punching Adam. He holds him back many times when Adam tries to fight Warner. Castle Castle is like a father to Kenji. He found him as a child, and raised him in Omega Point. Juliette says that Kenji would probably choose Castle over her if the situation ever presented itself. Nazeera Ibrahim Kenji admits to liking Nazeera. She states that he is attractive, but she would never date him. Have You Even Met Me? by monikirose.JPG|by © monikirose Kenji by chrysalisgrey.jpg|by © chrysalisgrey Overreaction by chrysalisgrey.jpg|Kenji and Juliette by © chrysalisgrey Trivia *Kenji had received 17 demerits after enlisting to be a soldier at the Reestablishment due to wandering around the base after curfew, quarreling with other soldiers, asking for larger portions at meals, and failing to uphold standards of hygiene. *Kenji's birthday is on the 26th of August. *Kenji weighs 175 lbs. *Kenji dislikes being called "Moto". *Kenji is Japanese. * Category:Appears in Restore Me Category:Unnaturals Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Appears in Fracture Me Category:Omega Point Members Category:Male Category:Appears in Defy Me